Juggling The Effects
by Pyka4ever
Summary: After the events of "Love Sick" Myka finds out she's pregant.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**Set after "Love Sick" and "Queen for a Day". Myka becomes pregnant after the events in "Love Sick"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters. It's quit sad actually . **

**A/N: This was previously called "Complications" by Warehouse13Agent, but I decided on a new direction and changed my name. The first chapter is basically the same as "Complications".**

No, this can't be happening to me...why? Stupid juggle balls_. _I pushed myself off the bathroom floor for the 4th time this week. Throwing up in the morning can only mean one thing and I can't stand to think of it. After a while of debating I finally decided to drive the 90 miles from Univille to Featherhead for the one thing to confirm my fears. I only decided to drive to Featherhead because I didn't want anyone in town to see me. "Be back in a bit", I called as I left the B&B.

2 hours later I pulled into the Featherhead Walmart parking lot and grabbed my purse and got out of the car and headed in. Slowly I made my way back to the aisle I needed, the aisle with the pregnancy tests. Quickly I grabbed one and went to the checkouts. "Congrats," said the checkout lady, "I hope the father takes it well."

"Me too." I just wanted to leave. After finally getting out of the store I drove home.

I ran up the stairs and into Claudia's and my bathroom. I locked to door, took out the bag, opened to test, and read the instructions. 15 minutes later I had my answer, a little pink plus. I was pregnant and Pete was the dad. What am I going to do now?

I sat there staring at the test until someone knocked on the door startling me. "Yah?" I called.

"Myks, dinner's ready" called Pete from the other side.

"Ok, thanks" I called back. What am I going to tell him?Before I left I made sure I hid all evidence of the test and ran down stairs.

"Thank goddess your here, these 'men', and I use the term loosely, are driving me crazy" said Claudia as I sat down.

"I am deeply hurt and offended" commented Jinksy. I laughed so now one noticed how I was really feeling. Dinner consisted of Pete's usual talking with food in his mouth and Artie's usual "children" comments. I hope I could keep my dinner down this time.

After dinner Leena came up to my room and sat down in the chair near my bed. "You want to talk Myka? You seemed really quiet at dinner," she calmly asked.

"No, I'm fine, just tired that's all." She left and I lay down to sleep.

Around 4 a.m. I bolted upright in bed with my stomach rolling. Not again_. _I got up and ran out the door and into the bathroom just in time. This is ridiculous_. _After a while I felt someone hold my hair up away from my face. I turned just enough to see it was Pete. "Hey, it's ok Myks, I'm here," he said softly.

"I am fine Pete, really."

"I beg to differ. This is the 5th day in a row this week you have been up puking at ridiculous hours."

"Pete, I...just...thanks."

"No prob Myks, anytime." I was finally done being sick. He started to leave.

"Wait,"

"Yah?"

"Thanks, again." I am such a chicken! I need to just tell him! After I got myself cleaned up and crashed back into bed.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to apologize for not updating in forever. I've been busy finishing high school and working. I really hope to keep updates coming regularly. Thank you for your support :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13. If I did Pete and Myka would be together.**

Every day begins the same lately, I wake up at 4:30 every morning to throw up and every day Pete is there holding my hair and trying to calm me. "You don't have to keep doing this Pete" I tell him.

"Myks, I feel bad that this keeps happening, you need to tell someone or go to the doctor."

"NO!" I yell, "Sorry, I just don't want anyone to know, I'm fine."

"Ok, sorry I said anything, but if this keeps happening please get help" his voice was filled with concern for me.

"I will" and with that I got up and went back to my room. I lay in bed with my hand on my still flat stomach. I couldn't believe there was a tiny human in there. I smiled to myself, even if Pete didn't want the baby when and if I told him, I would love him/her forever. I decided to make an appointment to see an OBGYN soon.

Later that morning after finding our mission reports I snuck off to call the doctor in Featherhead. Thankfully it wasn't too hard to set up an appointment for the next day. The next morning I got up and got ready to head off to the doctor. I tried my best to sneak out without alerting anyone in the B&B that I was leaving. I started off down the road when Pete, of all people, pops out of the backseat causing me to slam the brakes. "What the hell Pete?!"

"Where you going so early Myka, got a secret loooover" he jokingly said.

"No, I'm going to the doctor like you suggested, now please get out and go home" I tried to keep my voice from shaking, I could not let him come with me to the doctor. He couldn't find out, not yet.

"Myks, I'm coming. I want to know what's going on. Please your my best friend and I hate that you're so sick" Pete said as he climbed into the passenger seat beside me.

"Pete, this is something I must do by myself, please? I'll try and explain why later." I said in my most convincing voice.

"I guess, but you have to tell me as soon as you get back, ok" and then he opened the car door and started running back to the B&B. That was close, I thought as I continued on my drive. I finally made it to the office and just barely got there in time. When I got in I got all the paper work I needed to fill out. When I got to the part about the father's information and family history I felt guilty for not letting Pete know what was happening. After what seemed like forever I finally was called back to the exam room. The nurse was so friendly as she instructed me what to do. I laid down on the table and lifted my shirt for the ultrasound. "So, , how has the pregnancy been so far?"

"Pretty good except I've had terrible morning sickness pretty much every morning" I reply.

"That's not uncommon in your first pregnancy" the nurse replied cheerfully, "Ok, it looks like your about a month along and the baby looks really good."

"Thank goodness" I sighed. I felt so much better knowing the baby was ok and healthy.

"The doctor will be here in a moment."

"Thank you." A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello, Myka, I'm doctor Adams and I'll be your OBGYN during your pregnancy."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" I say with a smile. We spend the rest of appointment talking about what will happen and some risks that could happen. After she handed me the ultrasound pictures and other information I went to the desk and made another appointment. I left and started my drive back home.

I was walking in the door when I heard Pete coming down the stairs. I was startled and dropped all the papers and pictures. "Myks, let me help."

"Pete NO!" It was too late, he bent down and started to pick up the papers. I saw all the color drain out of his face when he saw the ultrasound photo.

"Myka?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's another chapter :D. I do plan to keep going through the entire pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13 :( **

_I saw all the color drain out of his face when he saw the ultrasound photo._

"_Myka?"_

"Pete, I can explain" I choked out. This is NOT how I wanted to tell him.

"Are you pregnant?" Pete asked quietly. He looked so broken and upset. I took a deep breath.

"Yes and before you ask who's it is, it's yours. I guess we did sleep together" I finished and looked up at him. A smile spread across his face and I was shocked.

"I'm going to be a dad? How far along are you?"

"The doctor said about a month along."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Pete it's still too early to tell. See look at this pamphlet, our baby is only 2mm long and beginning early stages of development" I saw him smile when I said our baby.

"Hey Myks, can I keep the picture?" he asked. The look on his face was one of pure joy.

"Yah, I got an extra one." I handed him the picture and we began to walk upstairs. Maybe telling him wasn't as hard as I imagined. We got up to my room and stopped in the doorway.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" Pete asked.

"I guess we just tell them the truth and hope for the best" I answered back, "Dinner will probably be the best time."

Later at dinner when everyone was seated and had gotten their food Pete cleared his throat and took my hand in his. "Myka and I have something we need to tell you."

"Well, spit it out I have work that needs to be done and I have to finish someone's inventory" Artie growled and glared in Claudia's direction.

"Ok here it goes" Pete took a big breath, "We're having a baby." I looked around and saw four completely shocked faces.

"Holy frac, Pete you knocked her up?! Dude" Claudia finally blurted out. Steve hit her in the arm,

"Claude, give them a chance to explain" Steve said.

"Well, actually when you and Artie went to Utah there was an incident with an artifact and we slept together" I said.

"THERE WAS AN INCIDENT WITH AN ARTIFACT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Artie yelled, "I'm sorry to yell, anyways, congrats Pete and Myka." Then he got up and left the table. Leena took my other hand.

"You two will be the perfect parents for this baby" she smiled and looked at my stomach, "The baby's aura is just beautiful."

"Thank you so much Leena that means a lot" I said with a huge smile. I was absolutely overjoyed. I looked around at my family and knew this baby would be loved.


End file.
